


And The Woman Clothed With The Sun

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, glass, it really does look black in the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: God, Hannibal is such a bitch in this episode.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	And The Woman Clothed With The Sun

There was still fruit in a bowl on the kitchen island. An apple. An orange. A lemon. Even a pear. The pear was already collapsing in on itself and the rot had spread to the apple. Bacteria was like that. Mould. Canker. The citrus bore the faintest tint of blue. Both of them on the edge of decay. Up close they would stink.

Will looked around the brightly lit kitchen, the dark outside sending his own reflection back at him through the wall of glass. 

He didn't particularly like what he saw and he tuned in to what Hannibal was saying. He didn’t especially like that either. Something about inherited traits. He winced inside. Family was like the fruit. One hint of something wrong and everything would go off. It had been true for these families. 

He tried to keep Molly and Walt’s names out of his head, but he could already sense Hannibal getting a footing in his careful, bone-built halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year friends.


End file.
